


Slime Verkwan

by somethingseokmin



Series: slip into the youtube life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roommates, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, denial lmao, the jeongcheol is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: Seungkwan needs a roommate and Minghao knows just the guy.(basically youtuber au where Seungkwan makes slime and Vernon is the equivalent of that vine where the skater boi gets a free taco and falls after. tragic.)





	Slime Verkwan

**Author's Note:**

> i based some of these events off videos i watched to get inspo lmao but the idea was from when me and my freind made slime and it was a huge mess and i was randomly like, Seungkwan would never. (It spiraled from there.) If i had an iphone i'd make this a social media au but i dont so heres this! I wrote this last year so sorry if its bad!
> 
> my vernon inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMdtYZFTvhY

Minghao was being vague. He’d set Seungkwan up with one of his skater friends, and even though he knew it would be a disaster, the younger agreed. Not because he trusted Minghao or his judgment, but because he was a little desperate for a roommate at this point.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s… interesting.”

“Interesting how?”

Minghao sighed into the receiver, “Okay, he’s not really interesting. He’s pretty lame, and he skates, and he has fewer followers than Seungcheol.”

Seungkwan gasped, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth a little over-dramatically.

Minghaos blunt nature was finally shining through. “He has an unhealthy obsession with taco bell, he stays up really late watching Netflix and..” he mumbled the last part.

“What?” Seungkwan’s brows furrowed.

“Actually, I think someone’s calling me..”

“What did you say!”

“He sometimes sleepwalks naked”

Seungkwan was too horrified to respond. Also, there was a knock at the door.

“It's not as bad as it sounds.”

Except it sounded really, _really_ bad.

-

All things aside, Vernon wasn’t too bad of a roommate. Other than the fact that he couldn’t cook or clean to save his life. He was at least pretty good at keeping to himself (and Seungkwan had yet to have a run in with his ‘naked sleepwalking’ tendencies). They got along better than Seungkwan originally thought they would and he thankfully wasn’t the creepy, stoner type that he’d been expecting Vernon to be. (Not including the time he was skating in the hall and nearly put a hole in the wall.) 

He was way lamer than Seungkwan thought if anything. 

Vernon liked watching movies and he often burnt noodles by forgetting to put in the water so Seungkwan always hid them after the incident. 

He'd panicked the first time as soon as he smelled the smoke and they both stayed up late watching animal planet because it smelt so bad they couldn’t bring themselves to get any sleep.

But those were the best times, when they were both drunk on sleep deprivation and undercooked noodles. Especially when studying together, for lack of having anyone better to hang out with.

They’d study in Seungkwan’s room since Vernon’s was too much of a mess, and they’d listen to Vernon’s vaporwave Spotify playlist and sometimes even his SoundCloud.

He was a rapper too, and as much as Seungkwan liked to tease him about it, he was actually pretty good. The elder would listen to all of his tracks and occasionally read over the random pages of lyrics he’d find discarded throughout their shared apartment. 

They both liked their coffee the same way and they both liked their noodles really spicy… 

so spicy that they often bet on who could eat the most without crying. It was kind of a beautiful friendship, and Seungkwan would take that secret to his grave. He’d never willingly give Minghao the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

So when Seungkwan got into making slime, Vernon was always the first to try them out.

-

“What do you think?”

Vernon picked up the white slime and stretched in his hands. “Its nice.”

“Tell me more, I need adjectives.” 

“Marshmallow. Is that an adjective?” He was hopeless. Vernon crushed it suddenly and brought it up to press against his cheek. “It feels good, I want to put it on my face.”

“ _Dont._ ”

-

As Seungkwan’s follower count grew, the demand for the slime began to increase along with it.

“Hansol.”

The younger sat on their couch sipping chocolate milk out of his favorite NYC mug (that he’d bought over Christmas break). He was typing out his comp essay when Seungkwan walked in with an idea. A terrible idea. 

“I need a slime room.”

And Vernon was terrified to find out that a slime room was, in fact, not a closet.

-

“He’s actually kind of cute, don’t you think?” Jeonghan was wasted on wine alone, scrolling through his Instagram feed with an empty glass still in his free hand.

“Who?” Seungkwan leaned over, completely sober, only to find him on Vernon’s sad excuse of an profile, where he posted his random skating videos, shitty edits, and the occasional mirror selfie. 

“He’s no model, but he’s cute.”

Seungkwan scoffed. “He’s an idiot.” But as his eyes skimmed the chiseled jaw and soft familiar features, he felt a small shift inside him that he never thought he’d feel for someone as weird and awkward as Vernon. His roommate. The boy who loved watching animals in the wild and stale popcorn and cold noodles. “Oh no.”

-

He avoided Vernon as much as possible after that, using any possible excuse to get away from him. 

“ _Wanna go get something to eat?_ ”

“ _No thanks, I need to go home._ ”

“ _Dude you live here._ ”

Needless to say, he was pretty bad at excuses... and even worse at lying.

He wouldn’t look him in the eye, wouldn’t leave his room unless he was starving, desperately needing to pee (or worse), and he _especially_ wouldn’t talk to Vernon. Not at all.

The younger suddenly made it hard for him to think straight. 

(Literally)

They stopped studying together and it was obvious that Vernon noticed the shift between them too. Whatever it was.

-

“Hey,” Vernon knocked after already walking into Seungkwans bedroom. “Can we talk?” He was always bad at confrontation, but he decided this was important.

Seungkwan looked up at him, peeking over the screen of his MacBook, before reluctantly nodding. He’d been editing his most recent video and saved it before closing his laptop and sitting up a little straighter. 

It had never been awkward between the two before, so neither really knew how to go about it.

“I need help with math.”

“Soonyoung’s good at math.”

“No, he’s not.”

And he wasn’t, but Seungkwan panicked. 

“That’s not why I really came here.” Vernon trailed of and slowly went to sit at the foot of his bed to not disturb him. “I know you’ve been kind of upset with me lately,” upset being a complete understatement, “So you can have it.”

Seungkwan watched him in confusion, “…what?” 

“My room.” Vernon looked up at him. “You needed a slime room. That’s what you were mad about, right?“

No, but when an opportunity arose…

-

The next week was spent doing the one thing Vernon was entirely incapable of doing. 

Cleaning.

“Hey, put the camera down and help me clean!” 

“I thought you wanted to vlog this.” 

“I said _maybe_ , you're just looking for an excuse to sit there.”

“Maybe.” Vernon repeated with a grin and watched him behind the viewfinder.

And he was. He hadn’t moved in 3 hours from the only clean spot on his bed and it didn’t look like he was planning in moving anytime soon. 

Seungkwan was surprised that he could even sleep in a place like this, piled high with junk and trash. 

“Hansol.” The younger looked up at him, the camera pointing straight at him, “You’re disgusting.”

And he couldn’t even deny it.

-

The internet reacted surprisingly well to the compilation of them (more like _him_ ) cleaning out the younger’s dirty bedroom. The two were an interesting pair, no matter what they did, and their viewers especially enjoyed seeing them together. It ended up being the third most popular video on Seungkwan’s channel… which was weird, since most of his videos were slime related, but he didn’t question it. 

“My viewers just love to see me suffer.” He sighed and continued to eat his Cheerios with a pout. It seemed like things were finally going back to normal between the two after the whole _room_ fiasco, and it was such a relief on both ends.

“They love you,” Vernon reassured before he stretched by the sink and left to lay on the couch. What he didn’t notice, were Seungkwan’s eyes wandering when his shirt rode up. Not that he had a view of anything other than the waistband of his boxers… and then a brief glance at his butt through his sweats as he walked away. 

_Nothing to see there anyway,_ Seungkwan repeated to himself as Vernon left for the living room. 

But that night, he had to experience what Minghao had unfortunately warned him about so long ago when he _first_ moved in.

The naked sleepwalking.

And there was definitely a _lot_ more to see this time.

-

“How bad was it?” Jeonghan pulled out an extra bottle of wine this time, and Seungkwan was surprisingly the one doing the drinking.

“Really bad.” He muttered, his voice pathetically muffled into the bedsheets.

“But _how_ bad?” Jeonghan emphasized and raised a flawless brow. “Do you _like him_ , like him?”

“Hansol?” Seungkwan flopped over onto his back, taking up most of Seungcheol’s side on the king sized bed to lay out like a starfish. “No. Of course not. He’s gross, and kind of dumb, and…” he immediately covered his face with both hands and groaned out pathetically again, “-he has a really nice body though. And _abs_.” He gushed in a whisper.

The elder gasped, nearly spilling his wine in the process. “You totally like him!”

Seungkwan groaned again but didn’t deny it.

“Is this why you _really_ came over?”

“No, of course not... we’re still doing face masks.”

“Okay, good, because I need to moisturize.”

-

Jeonghan didn’t pressure him to talk about it again until after they lay with matching face masks on the bathroom floor, totally wasted. “So, Vernon?”

“Oh god.” Seungkwan shut his eyes, “It was so awkward… for me, at least.”

“Why?” 

“Because he sleepwalks sometimes... _naked._ ” 

Jeonghan sat up with a gasp, his mask nearly slipping off at the movement. “I mean... that doesn’t sound so terrible.”

Seungkwan cringed.

“So you saw his-”

“ _No!_ ” Seungkwan was blushing like mad now, “I didn’t look.. but I saw his-“ he gestured toward his chest area, “His abs mostly. How did he even get those?” 

Jeonghan tusked, “I’m just saying, you should’ve looked.”

But Seungkwan was too caught up in his own thoughts. 

“Sorry to break it to you… but I think you like him.”

Seungkwan groaned, because unfortunately, he thought so too.

-

The following week was a mess and Seungkwan went right back to avoiding Vernon. The room was finally complete, and he'd even filmed a room tour to situate himself and his viewers, but things were tense again between them. Vernon didn’t complain, but Seungkwan could tell that the couch wasn’t doing wonders for his back or helping the fact that Vernon already didn’t get enough sleep.

But he kept filming his skating videos, scrawling verses on his class notes, and one night, when Seungkwan was feeling particularly bold, he invited Vernon to sleep in his bed after coming home later than usual from a party. 

He wasn’t drunk or anything, but Seungkwan was feeling bad again for taking his room. 

“Must be nice having a bed.” Vernon joked as he dropped down directly across from him. 

Seungkwan shuffled onto his back and tried to avoid his roommate’s eyes. They used to fall asleep together all the time when studying. Vernon would hold a book (or his laptop) close to his chest like a teddy bear and Seungkwan would make fun of him for it in the morning, but tonight was different. “Go to sleep or go back to the couch.” he felt bad immediately after saying it and how it made Vernon quickly closed his eyes. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean that.”

“No, its your bed, I shouldn’t be bothering you.”

The elder huffed because it somehow only made him feel even worse. “I took your room and you're sleeping on the couch and it’s all my fault and you’re _still_ being nice to me…”

Vernon’s brows furrowed but his eyes remained closed. “It’s okay… the couch isn’t that bad.” 

“Then maybe you should go now if you like it so much.”

This time it was Vernon’s turn to be confused. He finally opened his eyes and watched Seungkwan glare angrily up at the ceiling for a bit. “Did I…do something wrong?”

“Yes. You moved in here and you made a _huge_ mess and now I'm a mess and I can’t-“ he could feel himself turning red and he silently thanked god that the light wasn’t on, “I saw you naked the other night.”

Vernon flushed, his eyes widening in realization. “Oh… Is that why you were acting weird?”

“Yes. And no. I was mad because-“ Seungkwan was so close to stuttering out insults to keep himself from admitting the truth behind what’s been bothering him, but he couldn’t keep lashing out at Vernon because of the fact that he couldn’t deal with his feelings. He suddenly reached up to shield his face with both hands and took a deep breath. “I think I like you… and I don’t know how to… stop liking you.” 

He’d never had a crush as big as this one and it just had to be on his idiot roommate... The biggest dork, but the best roommate he’d ever had. 

If Vernon was disgusted or left, at least he’d finally be able to get over him.

And after a moment of what felt like awkward silence, Vernon pulled the elder's hands away from his face and sighed. “Are you high?”

“No!”

“Okay.” He nodded. And then he leaned over and unexpectedly pressed his lips to Seungkwan’s for the first time in a kiss. 

“ _Stop!_ ” The elder pushed him away and covered his face up again immediately, “ _Idiot!_ ” he cried, turning completely away from Vernon this time, “I didn’t say that so you would kiss me!” 

He hated how close to crying he was. He felt embarrassed. He just confessed, and Vernon probably kissed him out of pity and he wished he never would’ve invited him to sleep here. He sniffled.

“I wanted to kiss you.”

Seungkwan’s breath caught and he waited a second to respond. “Why?”

Vernon shrugged, “I don’t know, I’ve thought about kissing you before.”

“Vernon, that’s _so weird._ _Why?_ ”

“Because,” Vernon sounded like he was genuinely trying not to say something stupid for once, “You’re cute. You have a really nice butt.”

“You look at my butt?” 

“Sometimes.”

Seungkwan tried not to show his disbelief but scoffed in acknowledgment. “Oh my _god_ , you’ve looked at my butt.”

“I was reading the comments after our first collab and they all said we looked really good together, so I started thinking about it. I guess that’s when I actually started to like you, but you kept on avoiding me.” Vernon pulled at the strings of his hoody anxiously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, idiot.” Seungkwan finally turned back around to face him but refused to look him in the eyes. “But this is really… weird. You better take me out sometime. On a real date.” 

“Okay.” Vernon smiled in promise. And just when Seungkwan thought it was over, Vernon leaned in closer and slid a hand behind his neck before pulling him into yet another slow kiss, this one so much better than the first. 

Seungkwan's eyes widened at first but he quickly adjusted to the kiss and held the younger back just as fiercely. “Do you really like me?” he pulled away, their noses brushing.

“Yeah… like.. a lot.” 

Seungkwan blushed and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Wait,” He pulled away again, “since our _FIRST_ COLLAB?”

-

“So, a lot of you guys were actually requesting this,” Seungkwan sighed, turning to look at Vernon beside him, “but he’s just going to make a mess.”

“I’m excited!” Vernon insisted.

“You should already know how to do this, right? Since you watch all my videos?” Seungkwan waited for the look of dread to cross Vernon’s face before bursting out laughing. “I’m kidding. Anyway, we’re making fluffy slime because it's my favorite and its pretty basic. Start with the glue.” He turned to address his boyfriend.

They both uncapped the bottles and Vernon poured in nearly half the big bottle before Seungkwan could stop him.

“That’s too much but it’s okay,” he assured, “Wait did you already get it on your shirt… Hansol, we just started…”

“Sorry…” They younger apologized. “This was my favorite shirt too...” he muttered.

“Next is the shaving cream. What do you think it does?”

“Umm…” Vernon picked up the bottle and watched Seungkwan measure and pour his in first. “Makes it smell good? I don’t know.” 

“It’s unscented.”

“Oh.” The younger laughed when Seungkwan turned to glare at him and bummped his shoulder playfully.

“It makes it fluffier. It _is_ fluffy slime. Anyway, everyone was asking about our first date. Tell them where you took me.” Seungkwan spoke as they mixed in the shaving cream.

“We went to the park. It was nice outside and we had a great time.” Vernon nodded with a smile.

“He took me to the _skate_ park.”

“You didn’t like it?” Vernon looked over with a worried look.

“I don’t skate!” Seungkwan reached over to grab the food coloring box, “And I fell.”

“Leave a comment if you want a video of me teaching him how to skate.”

“Don’t do that.” Seungkwan laughed and pulled out the colors. Vernon went with a green and Seungkwan chose (predictably) pink. They mixed. “This looks like an album cover, go follow him on SoundCloud.”

“Yeah, Chwenotchew.”

“I’ll put the link in the description. Now for the borax.”

“Is that toxic?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

Seungkwan laughed and poured a bit into his and then significantly more into Vernon’s. “Now we mix again. See, mines already activating.”

“Mine isn’t doing anything, did I do it wrong?” 

“You probably just put too much glue.” He reached over to pour more activator into Vernon’s and went back to mixing his own. “Is that helping?”

“Yeah.” But the slime was still watery.

“Do you want to pretend you made this one?” Seungkwan was nearly finished with his and lifted it up out of the container to mix it with his hands.

“Yeah. Oh, can I do that too?”

“No... not yet it’ll get on your hands, here add more borax.”

“I’m gonna do it...”

“Stop! Don’t!”

Vernon scooped his out of the container anyway and it dripped all over his hands just as expected. He laughed at the way his boyfriend's jaw dropped in shock.

“I knew you were just gonna make a mess…!” Seungkwan reached over after setting his own slime down and added more borax solution to the slime in his boyfriend’s hands. Vernon still struggled to keep it from spilling onto the counter. “Mix it, fast!”

“It’s getting harder.” He groaned after a second, “I’m already tired.”

“Yeah, this is definitely hard work.” Seungkwan pretended not to laugh but he couldn’t help but snort after a second. “But yeah, our first date was cute. A lot of you were asking. Even if I hurt myself.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Vernon’s cheek, who was too busy struggling to mix his slime to notice.

“I’m getting a hand cramp.” 

“You’re so bad at this. Look at mine, its perfect.”

“Mines exactly how I wanted it to turn out too.”

“Okay sure.” Seungkwan laughed. “It’s getting better at least.”

“It looks like slime though.” Vernon held it up for Seungkwan to see.

“Show the camera babe.” He pointed, and Vernon did as instructed. “It definitely looks like _something_.”

Vernon pretended to be offended and eventually, they both finished.

“Let’s switch.” Seungkwan offered, looking over to find Vernon pouting, “Not forever! Just to compare.”

They swapped and Seungkwan gasped at the texture.

“It's hard!” 

“It's perfect. That’s exactly how I wanted it.” 

“Yeah _right_!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make this a twt au please do. and tag me [here](https://twitter.com/kwanspoonyoung)! 
> 
> I also wrote a whole jeongcheol chapter, I might post it if you guys are interested (:


End file.
